Kurokane Episode 5
Hoodup Presents Kurokane: First stand Episode 5- The mission begins. Emperor Shimaru! Kurokane: (He is putting on his ninja headband. he turns and look sat the camera.) Hey I'm Kurokane star of the new show Kurokane: First Stand. This show is about how I became a ninja and how awesome Ryu: Lame. Kurokane: I am. "Definitely" (He looks over at Ryu annoyed.) Mayabi: (She is eating a hot dog.) You guys should stop. Ryu: Hmph. Kurokane: Hey Mayabi I'm suprised that you can eat stuff like that and still stay so fit. Mayabi: What do you mean stuff like this? Kurokane: I mean stuff like hot dogs. Mayabi: What about hot dogs? Kurokane: (He squints his eyes.) Dont you know what they put in those? Ryu: (Even Ryu is agreeing.) For once this idiot actually has a point. Mayabi: (she looks confused.) hm? Kurokane: They put...(He goes over to her and whispers what hot dogs are made out of into her ear.) Mayabi: (Her eyes open up wide as she bends over spitting out the hot dog.) Kurokane: (He laughs at her.) Mayabi: (She looks up.) Kuro....kane! (She punches him.) You ruined my lunch! Kurokane: (He is laying on the ground with 2 X's in his eyes.) Ryu: (He smiles with his eyes closed while walking off the screen.) This is going to be a good episode. Opening. The sun is rising over Konoha and in the Uchiha house hold Ryu, Mayabi and Kurokane are all up preforming their morning rituals. Kurokane: (He sits up having just waken up. He rubs his eyes as he notices a tooth brush, wash cloth, and some under clothes on his bed. He figures that Mr Kiyo must have left them there for Kuro to pick up.) Time to get up. (He stands up and stretches. Next he walks out of the room with his clothes and things in hand. He comes up to the bathroom. He goes to open the door but it is locked. He knocks on the door.) Hey, is anyone in there? Ryu: (He can just barely be heard over the sound of the shower running.) Yes there is. Kurokane: (He rubs his eyes.) Well how long are you gonna be? Ryu: (Being Sarcastic.) Uh, I'd say....um... until I'm done. Kurokane: (He looks mad.) Hurry up ya chiya Pet! Ryu: Kurokane do me a favor and get bent! Kurokane: Why you! I'll destroy you! (He starts banging on the door. Mr. Kiyo left the house earlier so he isnt there to stop the arguing.) Why don't you step out of there so I can kick your blue haired a- Mayabi: (She appears behind him with gleaming red eyes. Kuro's screaming woke her up.) Kuro...kane! Kurokane: (He turns around and realizes that Mayabi is angry.) Ah Mayabi. Um, um I'm sorry. (He looks scared.) *Gulp* Mayabi: (She lifts her fist.) Shut up! (She swings, the screen goes black as stars appear.) Kurokane: (He sits against the wall with a lump on his head.) Uhhh....X_x Ryu: (He walks out of the bathroom with a towl around the lower half of his body. While walking past he takes a glance at Kurokane and smirks.) Your turn. Next scene Kurokane is in the bathroom. He was in there for quite a while. Mayabi: (She was ready to go into the bathroom.) Okay Kuro it's my turn. Kurokane: (He doesnt say anything.) Mayabi: Kuro! You are still in there right? Kurokane: (He opens the door a tiny bit.) Mayabi: (She realizes that he is in there so she turns her head.) Are you comming out of there or not? Kurokane: (He pokes his head out from the top of the door way.) What do ya want? Mayabi: Could you speed it up a little? Kurokane: (He smiles with his eyes closed.) No. Mayabi: (She looks mad. She kicks the door.) Get down from there! Kurokane: Wah! (He falls.) Mayabi: Hurry and cover yourself! Kurokane: (He stands up with everything showing.) Mayabi: (She turns around blushing angrily.) Erk! Kurokane dont be such a dim wit! Kurokane: You're the one who knocked me out of the door way! Mayabi: (She has a pound vein on her head.) I'll wait here just hurry and cover up. Kurokane: Okay you can turn around. Mayabi: (She turns around and goes to walks in.) Kurokane: (He is still naked, standing there smiling.) Mayabi: Ah Kuro!!! (She runs back into her room.) Kurokane: (He smiles.) Later on that day at Breakfast. Ryu: (He is eating Pancakes. He has 2 pancakes on his plate.) Mayabi: (She has one pancake with hardly any syrup on it.) Kurokane: (He has the most pancakes and the most syrup on his plate.) Mayabi: (She looks at Ryu.) So what do you think Kurami sensei will have us do today? Ryu: (He eats with his eyes closed.) Well he did say we had a mission today. Kurokane: (He looks at Ryu.) {How is it that he can do everything with his eyes closed and never mess up or get dirty.} (He then turns to Mayabi.) I have a question. Mayabi: Yes, what is it? Kurokane: Why do you guys listen to Kurami sensei? He's just a kid. Mayabi: Sure he may be "just a kid", but he is a kid that has more experience than all of us. He graduated from the ninja academy at a really young age and it's said that he is a part of a secrete race. One of the things that I want to do is find out the secretes of his race. Kurokane: (He shakes his head.) Girls and their obsession with mystery. Mayabi: (She smiles.) Kurokane: So what is it that a ninja usually does when he/she isn't doing a mission? Mayabi: We live life. We ARE normal people you know. Sometimes I go out with my dad. Kurokane: (He smiles at Mayabi and then looks over at Ryu. Ryu's mood was so obvious that you could feel his emotion radiating off of him. Kuro didnt ask Ryu what his plans usually are because after hearing that Mayabi could hang with her father knowing that Ryu couldnt do the same with his father would make Kuro think about how he is in the same boat as Ryu. After breakfast the gang heads out.) Mayabi: (As they start walking.) Oh hold on I have to lock to door. Kurokane: (He paniks.) Wait, that reminds me! I have something in there I have to go get! (He runs in the house.) Mayabi: Kurokane! Kurokane: (He runs upstairs goes into Ryu's room and grabs the red headband that he got last night. He smiles and runs out of the house.) Got it. Mayabi: So darn hyper active. Kurokane: (He grins.) At the Hokage's office all of the sensei are in the room, well Kurami and Dash are there. The rest of the sensei are off on missions. Kakashi: I called you all here because I wanted to get all of your opinions on the situation concerning Kurokane Uzuamaki. (He looks over at Dash Sensei.) Dash... Dash: I'll be the first to admit when the kid first came here I thought he was going to just slow down the ninja world, but after seeing him in action yesterday (He does a dynamic pose.) I came to the conclusion that maybe he's not so bad after all. Kakashi: Good. Kurami he's now your student, what do you think of him? Kurami: I think he has a lot to learn. Kakashi: (Being a excelent judge of character he was hopping that Kurami's look on Kurokane would be a little different.) Kurami: (He smiles while looking up at Kakashi.) I also believe that he has a lot of offer as well. Kakashi: (He smiles.) I'm glad you both feel this way. I personally want you to make sure that he becomes as strong as he possibly can. (Close up.) I wont be Hokage Forever, I'm sure his father would want him to be ready incase the village ever needs his help. Kurami: Got it. Kakashi: That's all. Standing on the edge of a lake is team 4. Kurokane: So when is Kurami Sensei supposed to show up? Mayabi: I'm not sure. He's usually on time. Ryu: .....(He isnt paying any attention to them.) Kurokane: Mayabi, those pancakes were good. "Definitely". Mayabi: (She smiles.) You really think so? Kurokane: Yeah! Mayabi: Thanks. Kurami: (He appears in a cloud of smoke.) Yo. Kurokane and Mayabi: Kurami sensei! Ryu: (He lifts his hand.) Hey Kurami. Kurami: It's sensei. Kurami sensei. Ryu: Whatever you say Kurami. Kurami: (He has scold lines falling behind him as the background turns blue and he has a giant teardrop on his head.) Why won't he call me sensei? Kurokane: So what mission are we going on today? Kurami: Well today I talked to the Hokage. He informed me that there is a B-ranked mission that he needed a team of at least 2 to partake in. Since all the other sensei were out on missions he decided that Dash sensei and myself would take on this mission. Seeing as how I can't just leave you guys here with out anything to do and Kurokane has never been on a mission before I decided that we would take you guys with us. Kurokane: All right!!! I'm a ninja! Ryu: {Loser.} Kurokane: (He puts on his new red headband.) I'm ready to go! Kurami: I see that you've gotten a headband. Looks like you wont be needing this. (He holds out a blue headband.) Mayabi: Konoha doesnt usually give out headbands that are any color than blue or black, yet you have a red one. The only other person I've ever seen wearing a red headband is...(She looks at Ryu. He has a his back turned to everyone.) Ryu....{Did he give Kurokane his headband? Those two hate each other why would he...) Ryu: (The background around his goes purly white.) Mayabi: {Maybe Ryu doesnt dislike Kurokane as much as he wants us all to believe. The fact that Kuro would accept anything from Ryu says a lot too. Perhaps deep down inside they really don't mind being around each other.} (She smiles.) Kurokane: (He looks at Ryu with the annoyed face.) You are sooo boring. Ryu: (He smirks.) I'd rather be boring than stupid like you. Kurokane: (He's ticked. Kurami grabs him and tries to hold him back from ryu.) What was that?! Come over here! I'll demolish you! (He continues.) Ryu: Hmph. Mayabi: (Sweat bead.) Maybe not....*Sigh* Kurami: Alright, now that all you ninja are ready lets get down to buisiness. Kurokane: (It made Kuro happy to hear Kurami refer to him a ninja.) Kurami: The first thing I'm going to let you all know is that this unlike a normal mission where 1 whole team is sent this will be done by 7 members. Kurokane: Well there are already 4 of us. Where are the others team members? Dash: (He and his team jump down from a tree.) Hello Kurami. Kurokane: {I'll never get use used to this guys voice.} Mayabi: Stone Chan. Chan: Hello Mayabi. I am happy to see you again. Mayabi: (She blushes.) Teva: Hey Mayabi. Mayabi: Hi little dash. Teva: So you guys are on this mission too huh? Mayabi: Yeah, we still dont know what the mission is though. Dash: Today we will be going to a another village. Kurami: The Hokage wants us to deliever a package to the leader of the hidden star village. We have to make sure that we get the package there unharmed. Kurokane: Dont worry Kurokane Uzuamki is on the job. This mission doesnt sound so tough! "Definitely". Dash: (He and Kurami look at each other and nod.) Kurami: Not so tough huh? We'll find out once the mission starts. Kurokane: (Something bumps into his leg.) Hey what the? (He looks down. Whatever it was has moved too fast for him to catch it.) Kid: (A kid comes out of nowhere and tries to punch Kurokane.) Kurokane: (He blocks the attack.) Show yourself! Kid: I am the ninja who hides in the night! Only those worthy of- (Kurokane goes over and pulls the cloak from around the kids body making him visible. The boy wears a all blue ninja outfit. He has on a black head band and has on what looks to be a cape. he looks to be around 6 years old.) Kurokane -_- Who are you kid? Shimaru: I am Shimaru Xiolong, Konoha's greatest ninja! Kurokane: You.....You're supposed to be the Leaf's greatest ninja? You're no bigger than my foot kid. Shimaru: Underestimate me if you wish but I will become the Emperor of these parts one day! Kurokane: So that would make you.... Shimaru: Yes, Emperor Shimaru!! (He pulls his cape over his face like a movie villian would.) Kurokane........(He laughs at Shimaru.) Shimaru: (He starts to tear up.) Mayabi: Kurokane stop that. Allow the kid to dream. (She walks over to the boy.) Shimaru I'm sorry Kurokane is a jerk. You can become an emperor. Just have faith in your dream. Shimaru: (He looks up at her with tears in his eyes.) You really think so? Mayabi: Yes. Kurokane: Yeah, yeah. Stone Chan: Kurokane I would like to introduce you to Shimaru the rebel. Shimaru: Emperor! Chan: Um...Sorry emperor. Kurokane: So why do you call him a rebel? Chan: This is because he never listens to his elders when they speak to him. Kurokane: Well either way he needs to get moving. Kid I am going to be the greatest ninja these guys have ever seen aorund here so you can just scurry away. Shimaru: (He looks mad.) Look here! I wont stand here and listen to you talk about me like I'm nothing! You may not think that I can do it, but I will become a emperor and a great one!! "Absolutly"!! Kurokane: (Hearing that shocked Kurokane. It is almost word for word what he just the day before told his team. He told them not to underestimate him. Here he was yelling about how he would surpise everyone but was putting a kid who has a dream and a dream simular to his down. After hearing Shimaru speak out Kuro changes his tone.) Hey uh....(He walks up to shimaru.) I'm sorry kid. Mayabi: (She looks kind of shocked. She believed that Kurokane was the type of person to never admit when he is wrong.) Teva: (She smiles a bit.) Kurokane: (He goes down to one knee to get on shimaru's level.) You know what Shimaru, I believe that if you keep working at it you will eventually become an emperor. No goal in unreachable. As for you becoming the best ninja in the village hidden in the leaves, well.....(he stands back up.) You'll have to wait in line for that! "Definitely" Shimaru: (He smiles.) I guess that makes you and I rivals huh?! Kurokane: (He smiles.) Sure. Shimaru: Well then rival here is my farewell. I will see you again on the road...(He walks up to Kurokane.) Ninja kick! (He kicks Kurokane in the shin.) Kurokane: Ow! Mayabi: (She covers her mouth with her fingers a bit and smiles.) Teva: (She just plain out laughed at him.) Ryu: (He turns his back to everyone as the background goes all black.) {This is a waste of time...having fun isn't going to help me improve my skills enough to defeat...HIM.} (A picture of someone wearing a crooked Konoha head band with red eyes that look like they have commas in them shows with fire in the background.) Kurokane: (He hops up and down on one foot.) Darn that kid kicks hard. Mayabi: Kurokane that was a really nice thing you did. Helping that kid reinforce his dream...I never knew you had it in you. Kurokane: Me either, being raised in America I was taught that keeping intrest in your dream is the only priority! Everyone else is just an opponnet looking to put you down to furtur their own sucsses. It wasnt until comming here and seeing that kid just now that I realized that I was being the same way that I wanted to stop people from being around me. "Definitely" Kurami: Not everyone is an enemy. There are sometimes just racers along with you. All eching for the same dream. Your job in this race is to help them speed up while pushing forward yourself. That is the fundemental that creates teamwork. That is what life is about. Kurokane: I can see that now. Kurami: Seeing what you want. Not letting anothing stop you from reaching that goal. In the ninja world we call these Nindo or ninja way. Mayabi: My nindo is to become a master of genjutsu! Teva: (She smirks.) My nindo is to master the hidden eye jutsu of my clan. Dash: My nindo is to defeat death with my burning vigor! (He does a dynamic pose.) Teva: (She has a giant teardrop on her head. seeing her sensei act like that is so embaracing.) Go be weird somewhere else. Kurami: I want to keep the village safe. Kurokane: (He looks over at Ryu.) Mayabi: (She does the same.) Ryu...what's your ninja way? Ryu: (He still has his back turned to everyone. He starts walking.) Come on let's start the mission. Mayabi: (She feels sad not being able to get Ryu to open up.) Kurokane: (He looks at Ryu.) {He is so cold. I'm guessing he isn't sure of his ninja way being that his father is gone he doesnt have that person to look up to anymore.} (He looks down.) {I know the feeling.} Ryu: (While walking away.) {Team work? Friendship? No...That's not what life is about. Life is about being the best. Otehr wise you've wasted your life. Those idoits ask me what my nindo is? My ninja way? My nindo is to kill HIM.} Kurami: Off subject or not Ryu is right. the faster we get this mission done the more we will get paid. Kurokane: (He looks annoyed.) Of course Ryu is right! I gues he's always right. (He mumbles under his breath.) {Stupid story writer.} Kurami: Okay here we go guys. (Everyone exits the gates through the Konoha main gates and come upon a forest. Everyone except Kurokane jumps into the tree.) Mayabi: (She looks back.) Kuro, what are you waiting for? Come on. Kurokane: I'm waiting for our ride. You said that we are going to another village right? Isnt there public transportation over here? Mayabi: Public trasportation? (She looks at Kurami.) Kurami: (He shrugs his shoulders being just as clueless as her.) Teva: No there isnt idiot, just come on! Kurokane: Hey shut up! Dash: (He looks down.) Kurokane this a ninja village, ninja are stealthy. Kurokane: Yeah I know but so what! Dash: Sooo we don't use cars and stuff. Does a bus sound stealthy to you? Kurokane: No! I guess not....So you guys just jump from tree to tree to get places? (They all look at each otehr then back at Kuro and nod.) Kurokane: {Man..ya see something on the movies and you would never know that it's real.} Okay I'm comming up. (He walks up to the tree.) Teva: I bet he doesn't know how to get into the tree. Kurokane: (He hops into the tree with no problem.) Teva: (She looks away.) So what! (She hops a head.) Kurokane: Alright so what are we waiting for lets hop to it. (He smiles.) Ryu: Loser. (He leaps on.) Kurokane: ya know what Ryu?!! (He hops form brach to branch screaming at Ryu.) Kurami: Is ths what's it's like at your house now? Mayabi: Yes. (She slouches over.) Kurami: Poor girl. (The young sensei jumps onto the next branch.) Mayabi: (She follows.) Kurami: It will be 2 days until we get there. Kurokane: 2 days?! That's 2 more days than I think I've ever gone without a cheese steak! Dash: So Kurami lets have competiton. Kurami: (He looks over and smiles.) Yeah I'm up for it. What do you have on your mind? Dash: Lets get the students to have a race. Kurami: Okay! This'll be fun. Dash: If Teva or Stone Chan wins you guys have to treat us to Ichriraku Ramen! Kurami: And if Ryu, Mayabi, or Kurokane wins then you guys have to buy us some rice cakes! Dash: There's one stipulation. Kurami: Lay it on me! Dash: If Kurokane wins; being the most underesperienced he gets to choose his own reward! Kurami: So it's Ryu and Mayabi vs Teva and Chan? Dash: Yeah! (He puts his thumb up.) Hey guys! Us jonin are going to go a head we will meet you at the village! The team of the first one there gets a prize. Kurami: I have been to the hidden star village before, just follow the markings on the trees in the direction were heading now. Teva: We understand. Dash: We'll see you when you get there! The sensei jump off. Ryu: Looks like it's a race. Chan: A race that I will win. Teva: Don't get a head of yourself chan! Ryu: (He smirks.) Teva: That goes for you too Ryu! (She smirks.) Kurokane: Alright what are waiting for?! Lets go! (He hops ahead of everyone.) Ryu: (He speeds up taking the lead.) Stone Chan: (He is right behind Ryu as he ends up passing Kuro.) Mayabi: (She is behind Chan.) Teva: (She passes Kurokane.) Kurokane: Oh what the crap! Darn ninja! (He starts going faster. He sees a branch that could give him a boost. He bounces from it and actually ends up beside Ryu.) Teva: (She smirks as she hops in front of Mayabi and stops in place.) Mayabi: (She runs into Teva and falls out of the tree.) Wah! Teva: (She snickers.) Kurokane: (He would have noticed but he was so fixated on beating Ryu that he just goes on.) Mayabi: (She lays on the ground.) Teva: (She proceeds but starts to think that Maybai could actually be hurt.) Damn it, Chan better win. (She jumps out of the tree.) Mayabi: Little Dash what the hell is the matter with you?! Teva: Well sorry for stopping geez! Mayabi: Sorry nothing, you did that on purpose! Teva: So what if I did! Mayabi: I'm tired of you always doing something to trip me up! Teva: Then do something about it! Ever since we were kids you would always be all talk! Mayabi: All talk huh? rabbit, bird (She stands there not ready to back down.) Teva: (He laughs confidently.) The mental grasp justu?! Do you really think that genjutsu will work on me? Mayabi: (She looks into Teva's eyes.) {I know that the Hyuuga clan is supposed to have some ultra secret donjutsu.} (Eye technique) {Maybe by fighting her I will get to see it.} Teva: (She smirks.) Let go. Mayabi: Dont test me Teva! Teva: Shut up and fight! (She runs in.) Mayabi: Mental Grasp Jut- A kunai comes towards Mayabi. Teva: Mayabi!! (She jumps over pushing Mayabi aout of the way.) Mayabi: Who threw that?! 2 Hell ninja stand in front of them. Mayabi: Hell ninja! Teva: You've seen these guys before?! (She is in a fighting pose.) Mayabi: Yes...and I'm sure they want to make sure that they are the last thing we ever see! Mayabi and Teva are stuck in the forest staring down 2 Hell ninja. Will they make it out alive? With out the boys there to save them how will the girls hold up against the assassians? Mayabi's in danger hurry back Kurokane!! Category:Story Category:Kurokane